


new years

by nxmins



Series: dreamies are in love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, New Year's Kiss, Tumblr Prompt, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmins/pseuds/nxmins
Summary: jaemin confides in his bestfriend and now jeno's new years is ruined..or is it?





	new years

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt on tumblr

+

 

shortly after christmas jeno, jaemin, renjun, mark, donghyuck, jisung and chenle all decided to take a trip to new york city. all of them had always wanted to visit the big apple and what better time to do it than new years? mark had previously lived in new york for a short amount of time so the group automatically labeled him as their mentor. the first few days were fun. they explored the city and shopped a lot. the only thing they had left to do in the big city was watch the ball drop in times square.

it was 11:30pm and all of them were creating havoc in their shared hotel room. it wasn't small, it was actually very luxurious. they had a couple of rooms but some of them still resorted to sharing a bed with another. there was a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room along with a balcony that contained a hot tub and etc. it was pretty much a house. an expensive house at that.

while everyone was rushing to get ready in time to make it to times square, renjun was sitting on the bed watching them all rip each other's heads off. he was the only one out of the seven that was smart enough to get ready beforehand. jeno, jaemin and jisung were all crowded in one bathroom. one showering, one doing their hair and one doing their makeup. the other bathroom was less crowded seeing as it was the bigger bathroom. the remaining three were in that bathroom and getting ready as well but in a civilized manner. 

almost all of them were done getting ready besides jeno and jaemin who were still in the bathroom. it was now 11:40pm and they needed to leave like now. renjun took one for the team and went to tell them it was time to go. two seconds before he walked in both jeno and jaemin started screaming. this took all of the boys aback. jeno and jaemin never argued. the last time they argued was back when they were trainees. 

renjun reluctantly opened the door and yelled at them to, "get their asses out of the bathroom and in the lobby."

both of them went silent, jeno passed jaemin a cold glare before walking out of the bathroom.

+

the seven boys surprisingly made it in time and were now waiting with anticipation. the new year started in less than ten minutes and they were all pretty excited to say the least. mark and donghyuck were pretty caught up with each other and renjun was too busy scolding jisung and chenle to notice jeno and jaemin had started arguing, once again.

"jeno it was a joke." jaemin says while the other is busy looking at the countdown.

jeno shuts down jaemin almost immediately, "it most definitely wasn't." 

"even if it wasn't, it's not a big deal. you have no right to be mad over anything." jaemin scoffs and looks away from jeno.

"because sneaking out to drink by yourself in a completely different country is safe, jaemin? you almost slept with a complete stranger but it's still not a big deal? are you fucking messing with me right now?" jaemin can tell jeno is getting really heated right now and it's scary, jaemins not gonna lie.

"the point is that i didn't and i'm perfectly fine now!" jaemin exclaims.

"so it actually happened." jeno presses his tongue against the inside of his cheek briefly before letting out a cold scoff. 

"why does it matter, jeno? does me going out to drink really bother you that much? do i have to get your approval before doing everything? you're so controlling, oh my god." jaemin says in a frustrated manner.

"you drinking is not what's bothering me, jaemin. just drop it." jeno says, trying to change the subject. he really didn't want to be talking about this anymore.

"no, i'm not dropping it. what's the issues? why are you being such a fucking asshole?!" jaemin raises his voice.

"because why are you just going around kissing random people? what in your right mind says that's an okay thing to do? do you really think sleeping with some random new yorker is the best choice? at least kiss or sleep with people you know or something."

"like who?" jaemin says, in a lower tone.

"what?" jeno scrunches his brows and looks at jaemin.

"like who? if i can't do these things with random new yorkers then who should i do them with?" jaemin catches the hint of shock on jeno's face.

"i.. i don't know jaemin. just other people." jeno's voice has lowered as well and jaemin visibly notices him getting shyer by the second. 

"like you?" it slips out of his mouth and he wishes it hadn't.

jeno just stops and stares at jaemin. millions of thoughts running through his mind as he just stares into his beautiful orbs. he can faintly hear the countdown going on in the background. 

5..

4..

3..

kiss him. (his conscious tells him) 

2..

1..

and so jeno does. 

jeno takes jaemin's face in his hands and pulls him forward, moving his head forward as well until their lips are interlocked. they both close their eyes and melt into the kiss. enjoying the feeling of the other's lips on theirs. jaemin glides his tongue across jenos bottom lip, symboling he wanted jeno to open his mouth. jeno does so and they spend what feels like eternity exploring each other's mouths before pulling away for air. their lips are swollen and tinted. there's a faint blush on their cheeks and they are heavily breathing in and out as they get lost in each other's eyes. 

jaemin brings his hand up to jeno's chin and slightly pushes it up before going in for another quick kiss. they slowly pull away and lazily open their eyes.

"happy new year, love."

**Author's Note:**

> -social media-  
> instagram - nxmins  
> youtube - nxmins  
> twitter - nxmins


End file.
